


come on and twist a little closer

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Assume they're both seniors, First Kiss, Gay Bar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the people he knew, Tim had not expected Conner ‘Kon’ Kent to show up in the gay bar. And he certainly had not expected the jock to dance his way into Tim’s space with a quiet, hopeful smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come on and twist a little closer

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Aimee for this and [the photoset she shared. ](http://aionyu.tumblr.com/post/60228597871/turnoverfratboy-everyday-2010)

Of all the people he knew, Tim had not expected Conner ‘Kon’ Kent to show up in the gay bar. And he certainly had not expected the jock to dance his way into Tim’s space with a quiet, hopeful smile.   
  


From one smile to a shy hand wrapping around his waist, Tim had shrugged and thought, 'what the hell’ before he began to dance with the taller teen.   
  


Like it was a hardship. It wasn’t like he’d been watching Kon - in class, in the hallways, on the field - craving him like a dying man begged for water.   
  


That same craving was singing through his veins, making him grind up into Kon with shameless abandon and dark want. It had been hard not to smirk at the surprised glimmer in Kon’s eyes, glowing every time the neon lights would flash over his face.  
  


Tim led and allowed himself to be led in equal parts, enjoying their little dance for all it’s worth. His mind drifted, peaceful and relaxed as his body moved with Kon’s, unwinding more and more until he felt thick fingers in his hair.  
  


Tim lazily opened his eyes, blinking sleepily at Kon. The dark haired teenager was leaning in, blue eyes hooded and questioning even as he ducked closer and closer. Tim remained still, hands content to rest against Kon’s ribs as the older man exhaled shakily, tilted his head just a bit more and pressed their lips together in a slow kiss.  
  


It was closed mouthed, nothing more than sweet contact but it set Tim’s blood on fire. He inhaled sharply and kissed back harder, desperate for more, more, more.  
  


He didn’t say a word, or blink when Kon pulled away and murmured, “Come with me.”  
  


Tim nodded and took the hand being offered to him. They made their way through the writhing crowd, stray hands brushing against their bodies in the process.  
  


The music blasting through the speakers became a muffled bass thumping noise as soon as they entered the men’s bathroom. Leaning against the counter, Tim felt like he was a live wire and pulsing with electricity while Kon quickly checked the stalls and made sure that they were empty.  
  


Tim watched Kon - the flex of his muscles, the rumpled hair, the sharp blue eyes - stared at him as he stalked forward. Kon came to a stand in front of him and gave him a searching gaze. Tim wasn’t sure what the other boy was looking for and gave him an inquisitive look of his own.  
  


Whatever Kon saw, or thought he saw, it made him snap with a tiny moan and  _grab_  Tim. He swallowed down Tim’s surprised gasp and noise, fingers digging into Tim’s face and jaw before opening his lips.  
  


He couldn’t breathe, Tim felt like his lungs have shrunk three sizes as he strained for air between one biting kiss and the next. His hands braced his body against the counter before hefting himself up, happy when Kon followed immediately without breaking the kiss.  
  


“Tim…” Kon sighed brokenly into Tim’s bottom lip, licking and sucking on the delicate flesh while his hands stroked down denim clad thighs to bring Tim’s legs up around his waist. “Want you. Wanted you for so long.”  
  


Kon’s hands came back up to cup his face, holding Tim like he was the most delicate treasure Kon had ever laid eyes on, before sliding down Tim’s chest. Hard fingers brushed past his nipples, making Tim’s body arch up into the hot hands.  
  


“Conner.” Tim groaned back against Kon’s tongue, whining when his own was caught between Kon’s teeth and sucked like sweet candy. “Oh God, please, please just…”  
  


The jock nodded, eyes bright and fervent. “Yeah, yeah I got you. I got you Tim.”


End file.
